yomifandomcom-20200214-history
Sirus Quince, Flagstone Chief Magistrate
Bio Sirus Quince is the head of the Flagstone Dominion, a position he attained through political prowess, the right words, and a wholesome image. There are some who call him Tyrant, but who are they, really? A stone golem and an outlaw barrister? Quince ensures the protection of his people, and protection means sacrificing some personal freedoms. It also means having values—the right values—and stomping out those who don't. Sometimes that cuts the wrong way for an overzealous lawyer like DeGrey, or a bisexual like Valerie, or a scientist doing the wrong kind of work like Geiger, but society gains of course! That's what Quince would say. Quince used to be a lawyer and has faced DeGrey in court. DeGrey’s obsession with truth should be the most powerful weapon against Quince’s rhetoric, but somehow Quince’s deflections and deceptions gave him the upper hand. Buying the court helps too. There’s a myth that legions of undead and demons will someday invade and either cleanse or enslave the realm. Even though it’s just a fairy tale, Quince latched on to that and tapped into the public’s fears. By emphasizing national security and a strong military, he won the hearts and minds of the people. Quince is cloaked in truth, but his true power comes from lies and illusion. Deck Hit Points: 90 Max Combo: 4 Normal Attack Properties: '''x.8 speed, x damage '''Normal Throw Properties: '''x.8 speed, 6 damage, 2 CP Starter, Knocksdown '''Innate Ability: *Positive Spin - At the end of the turn, if you dealt damage or block damage to your opponent, you may reveal a face card from your hand. If you reveal that card as your face down combat card next combat, you may draw a card to rotate it 180 degrees. Individual Cards: *2*: A/D **Two Truths - Phase Choose up to 3 cards in your discard pile of different ranks from 3 through King, then reveal the top 2 cards of your deck. Divide all these cards into two face-up piles. The opponent puts one pile in your hand and you discard the other. *3: A/D *4: B/D *5: A/B *6: A/B *7: A/T *8: T/B *9: T/B *T*: T/B **Flagstone Tax - Phase Choose attack, block, throw or dodge. If the opponent combat-reveals that option this turn, draw 2 cards. *J: ** Truth Geyser, Attack, 2.6 speed, 9(2) damage, 1 CP Ender ** Dodge the Question, Dodge *Q: ** Righteous Zeal, Attack, 7.2 Speed, 12(3) damage, 2 CP Starter, Knocksdown ** Righteous Tumbler, Throw, +2 any, 9.8 speed, 7+5 damage, 2 CP Ender *K: ** Crosswise Toss, Throw, 9.0 speed, 9 damage, 2 CP Starter ** Evasive Answer, Dodge *A*: ** AA: Consent of the Governed, Attack, +A, 1.2 speed, 16+14(4) damage, 3 CP Ender ** A: Patriot Mirror, Attack, 2.8 speed, 10(3) damage, Can't Combo, Knocksdown *** Patriot Mirror - Combat If you deal damage or block damage with Patriot Mirror, you may play a second face-down card next combat instead of using Positive Spin. After combat cards are revealed, choose one to discard and use the other. Changelog/Discussion 1.2 -> 1.3 *Innate Replaced: ** Two Truths: If your Patriot Mirror is summoned, during combat you may play a second facedown card as your mirror. After combat cards are revealed, return the mirror card to your hand or discard your combat card to use your mirror in combat instead. *Ability Replaced: **A*: At the end of the turn, if you knocked the opponent down this turn, you may attach this card to your character card to summon your Patriot Mirror (so you can use your Patriot Mirror moves and character ability). While it's attached, you have 6 combo points and draw an extra card each turn. Destroy Patriot Mirror at the end of any combat where you didn't deal damage. *Jack Throw Removed * Ace Stats Changed (unknown) * King Throw Modified: 8.4 speed --> 9.0 speed 1.3 -> 1.4 *Unknown 1.4 -> 3.0 * Combo Points Modified: 3 --> 4 * Innate Replaced: ** Positive Spin: At the end of the turn, if you dealt damage to your opponent, you may reveal a face card from your hand. If you reveal that card as your face down combat card next turn, you may discard a card to rotate it 180 degrees. * Abilities Replaced: ** 7*: Two Truths: After the draw phase, you may discard this card to choose up to four cards in your discard pile other than 7s, Aces, and Jokers. Divide them into two face-up piles. Your opponent chooses one pile to discard, then put the other pile in your hand. ** T*: Flagstone Tax: After combat, you may discard this card and name attack, throw, dodge, or block. Your opponent must discard a card of that type or they take 8 damage and you draw a card. Play only once per turn. ** A: Patriot Mirror: If you deal damage with the Patriot Mirror side of this card, you may play a second face down combat card next combat instead of using your innate. After combat cards are revealed, choose one to discard and use the other. * 4 Modified: Attack/Dodge --> Block/Dodge * 7 Modified: Attack/Block --> Attack/Throw * Jack Modified: 3.2 speed, 8(2) damage, Knocksdown --> 2.6 speed, 7(2) damage * Jack Dodge Added: Dodge the Question, Dodge * Queen Modified: 3.2 speed, 13(4) damage, 3 CP Ender, *requires Patriot Mirror* --> 7.2 speed, 10(3) damage, 2 CP Starter * Queen Attack Replaced: Attack, 2.2 speed, 8(2) damage, 2 CP Ender, Knocksdown --> Throw, 7.8 speed, 7+5 damage, +1 any, 2 CP Ender * King Modified: 10 damage, 2 CP Ender, *requires Patriot Mirror* --> 8 damage, 2 CP Starter * King Attack Replaced: Attack, 2.4 speed, 5(1) damage, 1 CP Linker --> Evasive Answer, Dodge * Ace Modified: ** Consent of the Governed: +A+A, 4.8 speed, 16+11(1) damage, 2 CP Ender --> +A, 1.2 speed, 14+10(4) damage, 3 CP Ender ** Ace Attack Added: Patriot Mirror: Attack, 2.8 speed, 8(3) damage, Can't Combo, Knocksdown 3.0 -> 3.1 *Abilities Modified: **T*: Flagstone Tax - After combat, you may discard this card and name''' attack, throw, or block. Your opponent must discard a card of that type or they take 8 damage and you draw a card. Play only once per turn. **2*: Two Truths - After the draw phase, you may discard this card to choose up three cards in your discard pile of different ranks from 3 through King. Then reveal the top 2 cards of your deck and divide all these cards into two face-up piles. Your opponent chooses one pile to put in your hand and you discard the other pile. '''3.1 -> 3.3 *Jack Modified: Truth Geyser: 2 CP --> 1 CP * Queen Modified: Righteous Zeal: 10(3) damage --> 12(3) damage * Ace Modified: ** Patriot Mirror: 8(3) damage --> 10(3) damage ** Consent of the Governed: 14+10(4) damage --> 16+14(4) damage 3.3 -> 3.5 *Innate Modified: **Positive Spin: At the end of the turn, if you dealt damage to your opponent, you may reveal a face card from your hand. If you reveal that card as your face down combat card next combat, you may discard a card to rotate it 180 degrees. 3.5 -> 4.1 *Ability Clarified: **T*: Flagstone Tax - After combat, you may discard this card and name attack, throw, dodge, or block. Your opponent may discard a card of that type. If they don't, '''they take 8 damage and you draw a card. Play only once per turn. '''4.1 -> 4.3 * Jack Modified: 7(2) damage --> 9(2) damage * Queen Modified: +1 any --> +2 any * King Modified: 8 damage --> 9 damage 4.3 -> 4.4 *Ability Changed: **T*: Flagstone Tax - Whenever you block an attack, you may discard this card and name attack, throw, or block. Your opponent may discard a card of that type. If they don't, they take 10 damage and you put this card on top of your deck. 4.4 -> 5.0 *Ability Removed: **T*: Flagstone Tax *Innate Modified: ** Positive Spin - At the end of the turn, if you dealt damage or block damage to your opponent, you may reveal a face card from your hand. If you combat-reveal that card next turn, you may draw a card to rotate it 180 degrees. 5.0 -> Released *Abilities Reworded: **Two Truths is labeled as a "Draw Phase" ability: ***2*: Two Truths - phase Choose up to 3 cards in your discard pile of different ranks from 3 through King, then reveal the top 2 cards of your deck. Divide all these cards into two face-up piles. The opponent puts one pile in your hand and you discard the other. **Patriot Mirror is labeled as a "During Combat" ability. ***A*: Patriot Mirror - Combat If you deal damage or block damage with Patriot Mirror, you may play a second face-down card next combat instead of using Positive Spin. After combat cards are revealed, choose one to discard and use the other. **Joker*: Rewind Time is labeled as a "Combo Escape" ability. Released -> 5.1 *Ability Added: ** T'*':' Flagstone Tax - Phase Choose attack, block, throw or dodge. If the opponent combat-reveals that option this turn, draw 2 cards.' 5.1 -> 5.4 *Update to Cards' Rendering: Ability timing tags are now in their own separate box. 5.4 -> 5.7 *Queen Modified: 7.8 speed --> 9.8 speed Gallery Quince.jpg|Default Card Quince Abilities.jpg|Abilities Card Quince Stats.jpg|Stats Card Gold Quince.jpg|Gold Card Quince Back.jpg Quince Destiny.jpg Quince Joker.jpg Quince Ace.jpg Quince King.jpg Quince Queen.jpg Quince Jack.jpg Quince 10.jpg Quince 9.jpg Quince 8.jpg Quince 7.jpg Quince 6.jpg Quince 5.jpg Quince 4.jpg Quince 3.jpg Quince 2.jpg Category:Yomi: Shadows Expansion characters Category:Yomi characters